Omake, New Year's and Festivals
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: Aoshi still hasn't moved on although the rest of the Aoiya has. Even Misao has begun to change and Aoshi himself has noticed. What happens when she is asked about marriage and Aoshi is told that he needs to start off the New Year new? One-shot. Song-fic.


**Omake, New Years And Festivals**

By: Mimixthexdeceitful

Just a drabble one-shot that came up after listening to this song. It's 'The Reason Is You' By Hoobastank! Must listen to it and make comparisons yourself!

* * *

**Summary: Aoshi still hasn't moved on although the rest of the Aoiya has. Even Misao has begun to change and Aoshi himself has noticed. What happens when she is asked about marriage and Aoshi is told that he needs to start off the New Year New? One-shot. Song-fic. The Reason By Hoobastank.**

* * *

"Hell no!" Misao's voice could be heard throughout the Aoiya. Aoshi continued walking since Misao yelling wasn't a new thing.  
"Come on Misao-chan! You aren't getting any younger. Okina has already been thinking about holding an Miai soon." He paused at the word 'Miai.' Okina wasn't serious was he? Did he really think he could get Misao to marry? 'Misao' and 'Marriage' just didn't seem right to him.  
"OMASU?! Just to let you know i'm perfectly content with how things are right now!" Aoshi felt a bit relived by her words. She didn't want to be married...now.  
"Misao-chan! You've already had your fair share of suitors to begin with! 20-no, 30! And you turned down ALL of them! It's about to be a new year!" Leaning closer against the wall, Aoshi was dumbstruck. Misao was having suitors? Since when?  
"Bu-but! They didn't have what I would look for in a husband!" Misao began to stammer as she was running out of excuses. Omasu drew in a sharp breath and narrowed her eyes.  
"And what would that be?" Misao walked closer to her and held up her index finger to Omasu's face.  
"He has to be TALL. DARK. AND INCREDIBLY HANDSOME THAT IT DEFYS ALL REASON!" Omasu blinked twice then tried to stifle a laugh with her palm.  
"So...unless we brought in an Aoshi look alike, you wouldn't look twice?" Misao instantly blushed as she digested the words.  
"What! N-no! I didn't say that!" Turning the other way she finished, "he just has to be perfect." Aoshi's eyes widened slighly at her words. Perfect? Was that what she thought of him?  
Not wanting to ponder on the subject any longer, he turned and began making his way to the temple. It was almost time for tea. Or in other words, his and Misao's alone time. 

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

"Um...Aoshi-sama...?"  
"Hai?"  
"Well...have you ever thought about what you'd do after this? I mean, are you going to stay here forever?" Aoshi opened his eyes slighty and glanced at Misao. Her legs were drawn up and her chin was resting on her knees. Her expression was one that he had seeing lately while they had tea. Especially when she'd bring up topics like this. It wasn't sad, or happy...but serene. A mature Misao. She had certainly grown since he saw her after the Shishio incident. Even though she wasn't aware of it, others were. Especially the men she'd serve in the restaurant. They would gaze upon her shapely legs and trail their view up and down her body. If they even came close to touching her, he would make sure they never stepped foot in the Aoiya again. And he did on many occasions.  
"I haven't thought about it."  
"Oh..." Aoshi turned his head to find Misao looking the other way. It was strange for Misao not to push it out of him. She was finally beginning to mature and with Aoshi's sharp eyes, he hadn't missed it. She had definately began to fill out her uniform nicely and there were times he wanted to demand that she put more clothes on. Unless it was around him that is. He didn't mind. He actually liked her uniform...  
"Aoshi-sama, are you planning on doing anything for the new year?" As soon as she turned her head he diverted his gaze.  
"No."  
"Say, would you like to come to the festival with me?" Aoshi's eyes snapped open. Not once had she asked him this since he had returned. It had been 2 years now... But he hated festivals. He hated the way people could walk around, carefree, and pretend they have no troubles in the world. It disgusted him. He didn't belong in such a place. Almost as if she could read his thoughts she said, "you know...everyone's gotta start off new with new year Aoshi-sama." He parted his lips for a reply but he surprised even himself when nothing came out. He stared at her while she began cleaning up the tea tray, her bangs hiding her face from him. When she approached the door she turned around. Finally seeing her face, his eyes widened when she smiled.  
"Bye Aoshi-sama!"

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Aoshi groggily made his way back to his room. He had spent 2 hours at the temple, unable to mediate all because of Misao. He had prided himself in knowing Misao more than anyone else but it seemed there was still so much he didn't know. Just that one statement had made Aoshi speechless. '...you know...everyone's gotta start off new...' He wasn't included with 'everyone.' Aoshi Shinomori was a man of sin. His hands alone were tainted with the blood of many and he refused to let them touch Misao. Was he really that weak? That after two years he still couldn't peace. Aoshi closed his eyes and rested. Right now, he needed to decide whether or not he wanted to go to the festival..with Misao.

_"Then did you know that this strong girl...wept when I promised to bring you back?"_

_"There's no else in the world...who can honestly answer for those tears..."_

_I made her cry again...i'm always doing that Himura..._

* * *

_I remember this. Not even the look in her eyes got through to me...yet I still remember them. The confusion...the hurt._

_"Get Lost..."_

_I spoke those cold words to her...they were cold, just like my heart._

_"...I Never Want To See You Face In Front Of Me Again..."_

_"Why...why Aoshi-sama..."_

* * *

_"The time that stopped at Kanryuu's mansion stops now!"_

_I can't move on..._

_"ARGH...! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AOSHI!"_

Aoshi jolted awake on his futon. His breathing was harsh and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead. Slumping back against the wall, he breathed out. More nightmares...his memories were nightmares...and Misao. Getting up from his futon, he made his way to the shoji and slid it open. Down the hall was her room. He felt like he needed to see her now...as if to confirm that she was still here with him. That she didn't leave him. Approaching her Shoji, he sensed her ki on the other side and slid it slightly open. There she was. As alive as the day she was born...in a kimono? Why on earth was she wearing---the festival! How long had he been asleep? She hadn't noticed his presence as she proceeded to undo her obi and his eyes widened as her kimono slipped to the ground. No...she definately was not a child anymore. His mind was telling him to turn away but his eyes weren't listening. They continued to trail along the length of her body until she grabbed another kimono and slipped it on. Calming himself down and getting his breathing in check he called her name.

"Misao..." To his dismay, her name sounded more like a groan then a question. Misao spun around holding her kimono shut.

"Ah! Aoshi-sama! What brings you here?" He parted his lips and inwardly smacked himself for peeping on Misao.

"Are...you wearing that to the festival?" He raised an eyebrow when a blush suddenly tinted her face.

"Um...I haven't decided which one I wanted to wear yet. Okon and Omasu gave me these but i'm not sure which one looks right. I guess it's kinda hard since i'm not used to wearing these..." Aoshi felt the corners of his mouth twitch at her. Her feet were shifting nervously back and forth and her fingers were playing with eachother. She looked adorable. Without invitation, he stepped into her room and the blush on Misao's face grew tons darker. She silently watched as he fingered the silks lied next to eachother till he stopped at an aquamarine one.

"Can I see you in this one?"

Misao nodded but made no effort to reach for it. After a short silence Misao shyly mentioned that she wasn't wearing anything under the kimono. After a few seconds, understanding came back to him and he turned around. He could just picture Misao face right now. He himself was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable by the fact that she was changing right behind him. After that view he had earlier he needed to keep his desire in check and to his dismay, his breath hitched at the sound of clothing hitting the floor. Then a bit of shuffling and Misao clearing her throat. Taking it as a signal that she was done, he turned to face her. She was still holding the kimono closed with her hands and started shifting nervously under his gaze.

"...So...how is it?" She followed his gaze to the black obi lying on her futon. "Um, i've never really done this before and i'm having trouble tying the obi and-" Misao drew in a sharp breath as she felt the obi being pulled against her stomach. Aoshi was tying it for her and she felt the tips of his fingers hesitantly fall down the length of her back...feeling her. Taking a step back he drew in her whole attire. She looked beautiful in that kimono. It's aquamarine color matched her eyes so perfectly. Those eyes of hers...so innocent. And he was dying to corrupt her. After a few seconds he nodded then turned to head out.

"I'm going to ready myself. Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes." And he slid her shoji shut. Misao was at a loss for words. She figured that was his way of saying she should wear this one to festival...but his eyes. She swore she saw them darken for a second and she knew that his light touch wasn't meant to be known. Was it possible that...Misao quickly shook those thoughts from her head and proceeded to do her hair.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

The festival was in full swing and it seemed like all of Kyoto had come to enjoy it. Aoshi had followed Misao around as she played a few games and went to view some stands. She looked stunning and he wasn't the only one who had noticed so. At seeing men eye Misao hungrily he would give the faintest touches to Misao to ward them off or just give them the characteristic 'try and I'll fucking kill you' glare. He told himself he was just protecting her though he was hesitant to dub the feelings jealousy. Sooner or later her feet had grown tired (which Aoshi thought was impossible) and she dragged him to a food stand nearby. After ordering some food they began to eat when all of a sudden there was a loud commotion. Misao eyes quickly lit up in anticipation when everyone began to cheer and fireworks covered the sky. They were the sign of the start of a new year. He thought back to the past and Himura's and Misao's words. What would Hannya and the others want for him? He was soon startled when a riceball was shoved in his line of vision. Blinking he stared at Misao as she held it to him.

"Onegiri Aoshi-sama?" He parted his lips to take a bite but a voice near his ear made him stop. _We'd want you to be happy...Okashira._ Suddenly the crowd shouted as a finale of fireworks sounded off.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!"

_'Everyone's gotta start off new with the new year Aoshi-sama...'_

Instead of taking a bite from the riceball, her arm was pressed aside as he leaned in towards her. The riceball falling out of her fingers as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away to see her wide eyes. Misao couldn't believe what just happened. Aoshi-sama, _her_ Aoshi-sama just kissed her. She opened her mouth to ask him why but stopped short as she stared at his eyes. They said eveything...a silent promise. Unable to stop herself she felt tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. Before she knew it, they were coming out in an uncontrollable flow. Aoshi didn't know what came over him and was about to apologize at her sudden tears. He was startled when she pushed his hand away like he had done earlier and instead launched herself at him. Crying into his yukata Misao confessed.

"I love you Aoshi-sama! I love you!"

Curling his hand under her chin, he raised her head and applied the lightest kisses on her lips.

"Let's go home, ne?"

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

"COME ON SHIRO!" Omasu almost tripped running out of the Aoiya while putting on her sandals. "We probably already missed the fireworks!"

"That's your fault! We could've just left when Okina and the others did!" Shiro replied catching up with Omasu.

"So you're trying to say that you didn't enjoy the 'alone' time we had?!"

"I didn't-!" They were both cut short at the sudden sight before them. They watched from the side of the Aoiya as a disheveled Misao was being held up by a similar looking Aoshi as they kissed the life out of eachother. From the front of the Aoiya to the door, it probably took them about 2 whole minutes as they blindly felt the walls in an effort to get in unharmed. As soon as the front doors were slammed behind them, Omasu and Shiro walked out from the side of the Aoiya.

"It looks like they're using the New Years to their advantage too." Omasu calmly stated but inside she was cheering Misao on. Shiro was having thoughts along the same lines and reached out to grab her hand.

"Let's give them some privacy, ne? Okon and Kuro are probably trying to keep Okina on his toes." Omasu smiled then shifted her palm to intwine her fingers with his.

"Yeah, we better hurry."

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

The two broke apart in heavy breaths as he carefully lied her down on his futon. Trailing his lips down the side of her face he nipped her earlobe and continued south. Once he found her pulse point, he began to suck on her neck making Misao moan out in pleasure. Though she was too numb to feel it, she swore he smirked against her skin. He was finally ready to move on and he was only willing to with Misao at his side. Tonight, he was going to show her how much he loved her and how long he had held it inside. After unnecessary clothing was casted aside and making her reach that point of bliss more than once, she had asked him to make love to her in a passioned frenzy. More than willing to comply, the two new lovers fell into abandon. As the halls of the Aoiya were dead silent and unoccupied, he had made Misao scream his name in passion as he followed suit right after. Not 'Aoshi-sama'...just Aoshi. Damn the consequences that the two were going to face the morning after. Tomorrow he knew he was going to ask Misao to be his wife. To have his children and to be with him the rest of their lives. Spent and tired, Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao's waist and pulled her against him. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, he whispered into her ear. "I love you Misao-mine..." He smiled against her as she absently mumbled a reply. "Me too Aoshi...me too."

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**OWARI**

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

-Okay, after watching this really nice AMV on youtube I couldn't help but get addicted to this song. And one day I randomly thought of how well it fit Aoshi and Misao!

-This song it soooooo good! Aoshi and Misao lovers must download/listen to it! It's 'The Reason Is You' By Hoobastank! It's so beautiful!

-Thanxs for reading another one of my stories and review!

-BYE!


End file.
